Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
В темное время на темной даче в темном туалете срал старпер и высрал бородатую рожу, похожую на жопу, назвали ее Вукижоп. Вырос он и создал в честь себя сайт с названием Вукижопия. Набрал туда наркош и бомжей работать. Стали писать на вукижопию всякий бред вранье, типа как дартдерьмейдер жил вечно, как пердел дерьматин, что у Гривуса 40 жен и тд. Засорял этот сайт интернет, вонь от него шла повсюду. Надоело это всем и появился Антивукижоп. Почитал он что тут пишут и пошел зад подтирать этой враниной-ссаниной. Настал день когда один из админов денсрал пошел срать, тем временем Антивукижоп залил его дом блевотиной и таким образом снесли туалет этот. И настало добро! ВУКИЖОПИЯ ЭТО ФУ! истребитель/Канон|звёздного истребителя]], Финн — бывший штурмовик Первого ордена, который владел световым мечом, изначально принадлежавшим Энакину Скайуокеру, а затем и Люку Скайуокеру, мусорщица Рей и шарообразный дроид, известный как BB-8. Вместе они противостоят могущественным силам нового врага, на чьей стороне сражаются капитан Первого ордена Фазма и Кайло Рен — грозный и таинственный приспешник тёмной стороны, владеющий красным световым мечом с необычным дизайном. Создание left|thumb|250px|Приобретение Disney компании Lucasfilm у Джорджа Лукаса открыло путь к созданию «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о приобретении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4.05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом 31 мая последовало объявление об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения, Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы, так называемой трилогии сиквелов, пост исполнительного продюсера которых заняла Кеннеди. Работа над Эпизодом VII началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm, а Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения Кеннеди сообщила, что команда причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. 9 ноября представители Lucasfilm подтвердили начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт занялся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября, и к тому времени у него было готово около 40 — 50 страниц сценария, в которых действие новой трилогии было плотно связано с семьёй Скайуокеров. 25 января 2013 года на StarWars.com появилось сообщение о том, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссёр двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», был назначен на пост режиссёра Эпизода VII, о чьей кандидатуре Джордж Лукас, создатель франшизы «Звёздные войны», высказал следующее: «Меня каждый раз поражает Джей Джей как режиссёр и сценарист. Он идеальный выбор на роль режиссёра нового фильма „Звёздные войны“, и моё наследие не могло оказаться в более надёжных руках». Лукас изначально был причастен к проекту в качестве творческого консультанта, но впоследствии он отошёл от участия в проекте, после того как в Disney решили развивать сюжет в отличном от первоначальной истории направлении. Позже в интервью, данном Стивену Кольберу, он пояснил: «Оригинальная сага была об отце, детях и внуках. Не думаю что для кого-то это секрет—это есть в книгах—и дети были в возрасте 20 лет и на этом всё. Но они пошли в другом направлении, и я взволнован — они не воспользовались моей историей, так что я не в курсе, что они делают» Первые сообщения раскрыли, что Лоуренс Кэздан (автор сценариев к двум последним фильмам оригинальной трилогии: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая») и Саймон Кинберг стали со-продюсерами всех трёх фильмов трилогии, а также разделили между собой обязанности сценаристов к «Звёздные войны»: Эпизод VIII и IX. Кинберг описал своё участие в проекте: «Я всего лишь консультант. Я даю советы относительно фильмов. Я работал с VII эпизодом: помогал с сюжетом, вычитывал сценарий, прорабатывал некоторые сложные места и делился мыслями по поводу того, к чему это могло привести» 24 октября 2013 года стало известно, что Кэздан и Абрамс переписали сценарий Арндта. Производство thumb|right|250px|Актёрский состав «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Подготовительные съёмки «Пробуждения Силы» начались в апреле 2014 года, к которым приступила вторая съёмочная группа в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 25 апреля представили Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающей существующую Расширенную вселенную, и подтвердили, что эпизод VII и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих в рамках старой РВ источников. После этого, 29 апреля, последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. ТАм сообщалось что Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернуться к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии, и к ним присоединятся множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Своё возвращение в серию Хэмилл прокомментировал следующим образом: «Часть опыта со „Звёздными войнами“ в моей жизни прошла мимо, осталась позади меня. Мы видели начало, середину и конец. И конечно же я и не мечтал вернутся туда и через миллион лет. Я предполагал, что даже если и будут ещё трилогии, то моя история всё равно окончена». Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллеса из оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы «скучно» для него. Основные съёмки начались 16 мая 2014 года в Великобритании на территории Pinewood Studios. Дэниэл Миндел, ранее работавший с Абрамсом в качестве оператора-постановщика, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом. Помимо обычных камер, фильм снимался и на IMAX камеры. 7 апреля 2014 стало известно, что Питер Мейхью приступил к съёмкам в роли Чубакки, однако некоторые его сцены приходилось снимать с использованием дублёров из-за возраста и физического здоровья Мейхью. 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги, в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. Как стало известно позже, Абрамс также получил небольшую травму спины, когда пытался помочь Форду и приподнять придавившую его ногу дверь. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны» возьмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона, в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда, после чего они возобновились и продлились до поздней осени. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. 6 ноября 2014 года официальный твиттер «Звёздных войн» объявил об окончании основных съёмок. Также в сообщении было указано официальное название фильма — «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы», и представлено официальное изображение логотипа фильма, в котором, как и в оригинальных фильмах, не было подзаголовка «Эпизод». По состоянию на 26 октября 2015 года, работа над визуальными эффектами фильма должна была завершиться "в течении нескольких недель. Дизайн Майкл Каплан, разработавший дизайн костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». Каплан разработал новый дизайн формы штурмовиков для фильма, так как внешний вид старых костюмов были признан несовременным. Создавая новую форму, он вдохновлялся дизайном продукции фирмы Apple. Для более комфортного размещения Дениэлса в его костюме производственная команда создала новый костюм C-3PO, а модель дроида R2-D2 для фильма создали члены R2-D2 Builders Club. Музыка Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician’s Foundation Debut Orchestra прошедшего 9 февраля композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля, на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: «Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня». 27 июля 2013 года, на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямс в написании музыки к новым фильмам. 21 марта 2015 года, Lucasfilm объявил о том, что Джон Уильямс запишет саундтрек для «Пробуждение Силы» в Лос-Анджелесе. Это примечательно тем, что саундтреки ко всем предыдущим игровым фильмам записывались в Великобритании при содействии Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Процесс записи музыки продлился с лета до осени 2015 года. Релиз thumb|left|250px|Официальный локализованный логотип. Показ первого тизер-трейлера, который вышел раньше намеченного срока из-за требований поклонников и личной просьбы Абрамса, был анонсирован в официальном твиттере Bad Robot Productions, и сопровождался обращением Абрамса к фанатам, что они смогут «мельком взглянуть на то, над чем мы сейчас работаем.» Премьера 88 секундного тизера состоялась в 30 кинотеатрах в Северной Америке и в онлайн сервисах 28 ноября 2014 года. Мировая премьера тизера в кинотеатрах состоялась в декабре 2014 года. Вскоре после премьеры трейлера были раскрыты имена показанных в нём персонажей. Оформлено это было в виде онлайн набора коллекционных карточек. right|360px Второй тизер был представлен 16 апреля 2015 года. В июне 2015 года издании «Variety» посвятило выпуск рассказу о фильме «Пробуждение Силы», в который вошли интервью с актёрами и создателями фильма, а также фотографии, сделанные известным фотографом Энни Лейбовиц. Выпуск за август 2015 года журнала «Entertainment Weekly» был также посвящён фильму и вышел с посвященной ему обложкой. «Пробуждение Силы» было представлено на панели на San Diego Comic-Con 2015 года и на выставке D23. На последней был представлен эксклюзивный для D23 постер «Пробуждения Силы», авторства Дрю Струзана, который, помимо этого, создал прокатную версию постера к фильму. Третий, короткий тизер был опубликован в официальном Instagram «Звёздных войн» 27 августа. 23 сентября в Facebook был опубликован видеоклип, представляющий 360 градусную панораму пролёта спидера по Джакку. Окончательный вариант постера был представлен 18 октября 2015 года, после чего, 19 октября, во время трансляции Monday Night Football на канале ESPN, был показан полноценный трейлер фильма. Вечером того же дня началась предварительная продажа билетов на фильм. Вскоре многие онлайн площадки продажи билетов, включая такие крупные сайты как «Fandango», стали сообщать о проблемах на своих сервисах из-за наплыва пользователей. Некоторые североамериканские сети кинотеаторов установили ограничения для поклонников фильма, собиравшихся посетить сеансы в костюмах любимых героев. Поклонники, решившие посмотреть фильм в кинотеатрах AMC и Cinemark, не смогут это сделать в масках или гриме, полностью покрывающем лицо, а также в зал нельзя будет пронести копии оружия. В некоторых сетях запрет коснулся также игрушечных световых мечей. Благотворительность 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали «Force for Change», благотворительную компанию, посвященную «поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире». С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый, кто пожертвовал в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, принимал участие в лотерее, призом которой был шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 августа был объявлен победитель благотворительной лотереи. Им стал участник по имени Д.С.Барнс из Денвера, штат Колорадо. Позже Дж. Дж. Абрамс опубликовал видеоролик на YouTube, в котором сообщил о том, что по результатам акции было собрано 4.26 миллиона долларов. В августе 2014 несколько членов съёмочной команды приняли участие в «Ice Bucket Challenge» — флешмобе, в котором люди обливали себя ледяной воды и делали пожертвование в фонд борьбы с БАС. 21 апреля 2015 года, Абрамс, появившись в эфире передачи «Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире», вместе с Чубаккой представили «Twizzler challenge», в честь месяца распространения информации о проблеме аутизма. В августе 2015 года Lucasfilm и HP начали двухмесячную программу получившую название «Art Awakens», в рамках которой участники должны были представить свои художественные работы, вдохновлённые «Пробуждением Силы», лучшие из которых были представлены на специальной выставке, средства с которой пошли на компанию «Force for Change». 5 ноября 2015 года режиссёр Дж. Дж. Абрамс провёл показ незавершённой версии фильма для Дэниела Флитвуда — 32 летнего поклонника «Звёздных войн», больного агрессивной формой рака, который, согласно прогнозу врачей, мог не дожить до выхода фильма в кинотеатрах. Компанию, устроенную в социальный сетях его родными и друзьями, направленную на то, чтобы Дэниел смог увидеть новый фильм любимой саги до своей смерти, также поддержали некоторые члены актёрского состава Пробуждения Силы — Джон Бойега, Марк Хэмилл и Гвендолин Кристи. Флитвуд скончался 10 ноября 2015 года. Мерчандайзинг right|thumb|180px|Предварительный постер с конференции [[Wikipedia:Disney D23|D23 Expo]] После приобретения корпорацией Disney компании Lucasfilm в 2012 году «воображариумное» подразделение корпорации приступило к разработке новых расширений по франчайзу «Звёздные войны» в различных тематических парках Disney. Однако Боб Айгер остановил работу над новыми расширениями до выхода «Пробуждения Силы» и последующих фильмов «Звёздные войны» чтобы таким образом завершить развитие новой трилогии и развивать расширения уже на законченной мифологии франшизы. 15 августа 2015 года были озвучены планы развития зон «Звёздных войн» в тематических парках Disney, в которых также будут и материалы, относящиеся к «Пробуждению Силы». Кампанию по продаже сопутствующей продукции Disney начала 4 сентября 2015 года — называлось это мероприятие «Пятница Силы». Lucasfilm выпустила серию из нескольких книг и комиксов, которые заполнили пробел между фильмами «Возвращение джедая» и «Пробуждение Силы». Также в планах у компании новеллизация фильма и издание множества сопутствующей продукции, начиная от графического альбома до антологии персонажей и коллекции наклеек. Кроме того, героев «Пробуждения Силы» можно будет увидеть в таких играх как «Disney Infinity 3.0» и «Star Wars Battlefront». Компания также заключила партнёрские соглашения с такими крупными брендами как: Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway and Verizon. с августа 2015, сеть магазинов Target провели рекламную компанию под названием «Share the Force», которая состояла из телевизионных объявлений, эксклюзивных товаров для этой сети магазинов и онлайн программы, в ходе которой поклонники «Звёздных войн» могли делится изображениями и видео роликами на которые бы запечатлели наиболее значимые и повлиявшие на них события произошедшие во франшизе. Японская All Nippon Airways перекрасила некоторые свои самолёты в узнаваемые цвета персонажей «Звёздных войн» и «Пробуждения Силы» в частности. Состав *'Дэйзи Ридли' — Рей *'Адам Драйвер' — Кайло Рен *'Оскар Айзек' — По Дамерон *'Энди Серкис' — Сноук *'Люпита Нионго' — Маз Каната *'Гвендолин Кристи' — Фазма *'Кристал Кларк' *'Пип Андерсон' *'Домналл Глисон' — Хакс *'Макс фон Сюдов' — Лор Сан Текка *'Харрисон Форд' — Хан Соло *'Кэрри Фишер' — Лея Органа *'Марк Хэмилл' — Люк Скайуокер *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Питер Мейхью' — Чубакка *'Кенни Бейкер' — R2-D2 *'Тим Роуз' — Джиал Акбар *'Майк Куинн' — Ниен Нунб *'Уорик Дэвис' *'Киран Шах' — Тидо *'Саймон Пегг' неизвестный персонаж второго плана *'Д.С.Барнс' в одной из незначительных ролей |crew= thumb|250px|Дж. Дж. Абрамс и Кэтлин Кеннеди в [[Bad Robot Productions во время работы над фильмом.]] *Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions *Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг *обработка сценария — Джордж Лукас *Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Композитор — Джон Уильямс *исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин *Оператор — Дэниэл Миндел *Художники-постановщики — рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд *Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан *Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд *Дизайнер звука — Бен Бертт *Сведение звука — Гэри Райдстром *Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд *Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов — Роджер Гайетт *Художники концепта — Даг Чианг, Иан Мккейг }} Появления *BB-8 *C-3PO *ME-8D9 *PZ-4CO *R2-D2 *R2-KT *Базини Нетал *Боббаджо *Госс Туверс *Грумгарр *Даша Промети *Джессика Пава *Джиал Акбар *Зувио *Кайло Рен *Лея Органа *Лор Сан Текка *Люк Скайуокер *Маз Каната *Ниен Нунб *По Дамерон *Рей *Сарко Планк *Сидон Итано "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *Сноук *Тасу Лич *Тидо *Ункар Платт *Фазма *Финн *Хукс *Хан Соло *Чубакка *Энакин Скайуокер *Илло Эсти |creatures= *Лаггабист |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-дознователь *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO *Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Битва на базе «Звёздный убийца» *Битва на Такодане *Схватка над Джакку |locations= *Внешнее Кольцо **Ди'Куар *Западный Предел **Джакку ***Неизвестная деревня на Джакку **Такодана ***Дворец Маз Канаты *Неизведанные Регионы **База «Звёздный убийца» *Центральные Миры **Хосниан-Прайм |organizations= *Банда «Гуавиане смерти» **Силовик «Гуавиан смерти» *Банда «Канджиклаб» *Банда Онаки *Наёмники *Первый орден **Верховный лидер **Генерал **Капитан **Офицер Первого ордена **Штурмовики Первого ордена ***Штурмовики-огнемётчики ***Снежный штурмовик ***Штурмовик Первого ордена для подавления мятежей *Рыцари Рен *Сопротивление **ГенералДвижущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи **Красная эскадрилья *Синдикат Сломанный рог **Синяя эскадрилья **Чёрная эскадрилья ***Чёрный-лидер |species= *Абеднедонцы *Вуки *Кюдзо"High Noon on Jakku" *Люди *Мон-каламари *Ню-Косиане"All Creatures Great and Small" *Салластанцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» ****Звёздный разрушитель Первого ордена *****«Финализатор» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» Lost Stars *****«Наносящий удар» **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****«Тысячелетний сокол» **Шаттл ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***Командирский шаттл типа «Ипсилон» ****Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена **Звёздный истребитель ***Серия TIE ****TIE истребитель специальных сил Первого ордена ****TIE истребитель Первого ордена ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ****Истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *Квадджампер2015 American Music Awards - John Williams Tribute *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Спидидер байк ****Спидер Рей *Шагоход **AT-AT |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Энакина *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластер EL-16 ***Бластерная винтовка EL-16HFE ***Бластерная винтовка F-11D ****Бластер капитаны Фазмы **Бластерный пистолет ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ****Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло ***Бластер офицера Первого ордена ***Бластер Хаттсплиттер ***Бластерный пистолет Glie-44 ***Бластерный пистолет NN-14 ***Бластерный пистолет SE-44C ***Спортивный пистолет *Голограмма *Квандокуляры *Квотерстафф *Пулевик *Репульсор *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Световой меч Кайло Рена *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки *Супероружие *Трандошанский дублер *Трандошанский триплер |miscellanea= *Ауребеш *Гиперпространство *Пилот *Позывной *Пустыня *Пытка *Сила **Светлая сторона Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Язык **Основной язык **Шириивук }} Упоминания * * * * * *DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. - The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма «Звездные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение силы» на StarWars.ru * * * * * Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime — EW.com * George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale * The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release * Jedi News — Latest: RUMORS: Episode VII Details From 'Entertainment Weekly' Issue 1311 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 7 Пробуждение силы — на Star Wars News * [http://www.ew.com/article/2015/08/12/star-wars-force-awakens-kylo-ren Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Kylo Ren’s shroud is pulled back at last, but… He’s not who we’ve been told.] — EW.com Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Фильмы